U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,251 of Albert Wall taught a hairbrush construction having means for positively locking the bristles in either a projected or retracted position so that the bristle unit can be readily removed for cleaning or replacement by another bristle unit. However, Wall's patent still has the following defects:
1. The bristle unit 14 is resiliently backed by leaf spring 21, which will not be stable during combing or brushing operation.
2. The locking of the bristle unit should be operated by push button 17, which is quite inconvenient because the bristle unit is always backed by spring 21 and the pushing of button 17 needs much force against the upward resilient force from spring 21.
3. Whenever retracting the bristles 16 through the define openings 44, as the openings 44 are each formed as a lengthy slot, the dirts or hairs during combing action will easily poke into such openings 44 to contaminate the internal casing of the brush construction.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional Wall's brush and invented the present retractable comb and brush.